Triangular zone
Me: Having friends are sure to be good. They are other people that supports you, helps you and share memories with you. But in other options, example of a Female. She has a Male best friend. The Male fell in love with her and he told her what he feels. But i don't wanna give you spoilers so, just read it. It starts when three kids, they're names are Sorano Aoi, Matsukaze Tenma and Tsurugi Kyousuke. They always hangout since they're 7. But Tsurugi has feelings for Aoi for a long time, So as Tenma. Tenma: I'm bored let's go play soccer! Tsurugi: Okay. Aoi: I'll go too. Tsurugi suddenly blushed when Aoi said she'll go too. Several minutes later, they are having fun . Until two punks came to interrupt them. Punk 1: Give us your money! Punk 2: If you don't want to get hurt ! Tenma: Leave us alone! Punk 1: Oh sure, if you give us your money first! Punk 2: Oh and also, we will take that friend of yours. Tsurugi: Just try..........and hurt yourselves. Punk 1 & 2 challenge Tenma and Tsurugi for a fight. To soon they win. Punk 1: You'll regret this! Punk 2: You'll pay for that! Aoi: Are you alright, Tsurugi, Tenma? Tenma: We're fine, thanks Tsurugi: Just fine. Aoi: Oh my! Tsurugi, your cheek Tsurugi: Oh, it's nothing. Aoi: Oh no it's not, right Tenma? Tenma: Right. Then Aoi came to the bench to get Tsurugi and Tenma some ointment. When Aoi placed a bandage on Tsurugi's cheek, he blushed again. Tsurugi: Thanks. Aoi: Looks more better. Tenma: Yeah. Tenma: It's almost night, we better get home. Aoi & Tsurugi:Yeah And so they come back home at time. When Tsurugi remembered Aoi placing some bandage on his cheek, he suddenly smiled and said, Tsurugi: Aoi, when will you like me? Weeks passed, At Monday Tenma, Tsurugi and Aoi became members in one group others with Shindou Takuto and Midori Seto. Shindou: When will we start the making of the projects (Cooking Pasta and anything)assigned on our group? Midori: Maybe on Saturday, Agreed? Aoi: Okay Tsurugi: Sounds good to me. Tenma: Right! Shindou: But with two projects assigned on our group, we have to divide the group to two. So Midori and I will be at the first one (Pasta) , and the rest will be working at the second one. Other members: Okay! Midori: But where? Shindou: We'll be at my house, Midori. Tenma: And where will we make ours? Shindou: At your house, also it is not that far from the school. Tenma: Okay. Five days later, they started making the project, Tsurugi: Hey, i brought vegetables. Tenma: Mine is meat! Aoi: I ll' be on the beverages! So they started cooking...... Aoi: Tenma, when you are slicing onions you have to sprinkle it with water first. Tenma: Okay, Thanks Aoi! While Tsurugi was frying meat, he suddenly noticed Tenma staring at Aoi (And doesn't know what is happening on his finger). Tsurugi: Tenma, what are you doing? Tenma: What? Tsurugi: You just chopped a little on your finger. Tenma: Ouch! didn't saw that coming. Aoi: Oh my, i 'll get some ointment. Suddenly, Tsurugi thinked that he likes Aoi. Tsurugi's admin: Tenma, please. Don't do this to me. Aoi: Does it feel better now? Tenma: Thanks Aoi! And so they finished they're project. Shindou: How was it? Aoi: It's fine we cooked it ( Vegetable soup ). Then Tsurugi told Aoi..... Tsurugi: Aoi... Aoi: Yes? Tsurugi: Can i talk to you in private? Aoi: Sure. And then they talked.... Aoi: What was it? Tsurugi's admin: You can do this, because if you didn't tell her, Tenma will. Aoi: Hey, Tsurugi what was it? Tsurugi: Aoi, Cause...... I like you! Aoi suddenly blushed, Aoi: Tsurugi...... you knew? Tsurugi: What was it? Aoi: I like you too! Tsurugi: What do you mean? Aoi: I also knew, that you like me. For all these years. Then Tsurugi and Aoi kissed, at sudden, Tenma: Hey what's taking so long? Tenma: What the......?* Sighs * Tsurugi....... you were my friend, but why? Tsurugi: Because i loved her first, Tenma: I trusted you! But then you betrayed me! Aoi: Tenma......... Then Tenma went into the classroom and sat to his seat. Shindou: What happenned? Midori's admin: Tenma, Are you okay? If there is someway i can tell you what i feel. Midori: I like you Tenma! Tenma: Midori.......... Me: Well, that was pleasant........